An Imminent Voyage
by attlantica
Summary: After graduation, Sirius knows what he wants to do, and it's on the list of things that Moony may not really approve of.


_Disclaimer: anything you recognize is not mine!_

 _Word Count: 961_

 _For the Every Wolf Deserves a Star Competition – (time) Post-Hogwarts, (genre) Adventure, (setting)_ _graduation._

 _For the School of Prompts – mountain, tears, voyage._

 _Note: I really like these two dorks, gosh. This has not been beta'd, so feel free to comment any SPaG mistakes! (Also, James Potter is perfect)_

* * *

After a lot of tears, hugs and laughs, Sirius was completely out of school. He was at last free, but he felt that something was missing, something very, _very_ important. Obviously, Sirius didn't really know what it was.

His friends had graduated too. Moony, Prongs, Wormtail, and Lily were all grown-up. Sirius might as well tear up as a proud mum. Unless Moony did first, but whatever.

"James," Sirius said while poking said person on the back of the neck. When the wizard turned around, Sirius smiled sadly. "Prongsie, we're out! What are we going to do?"

James gave him his infamous smirk. "Oi, Padfoot! Don't go so girly on me! You can do that with Moony!" Sirius raised a brow, daring him to continue. No one messed with Sirius and Moony unless you had a death wish, which James had since birth.

Sirius swatted him in the head. "Don't be an arse, Prongs. You know I like Moony and all, but you don't have to talk about it every time you say something to me!"

"Yeah, about that," James looked at him concerned, "What are you two going to do after graduation and all of this is over? You're going with us to join the you-know-what, right?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, we are, but before that, we are taking some time off the– erm – wizarding world,"

Prong's glasses almost fell. " _What?"_

"Wow, mate, calm down! It's only for a month or two," Padfoot shrugged, "Either way, you and Lily will be on your honeymoon, so no biggie there,"

James had no reason to denied their months off, it was not as if he was their father, so he just let Sirius run off to his werewolf.

Padfoot always knew how to pick them, eh?

* * *

Whatever thing Sirius had told Prongs, Remus didn't really know about, so a day later he made the wizard in question promise that he would not tell a single beep to anyone except Lily.

Remus had always hated surprises, but Sirius had tried to tell him. But after being tired of being cut off every time he tried, he decided to keep it a surprise.

A week before the big "voyage", as Prongs liked to call it; Sirius organized a dinner at his and Moony's flat so that he could tell him. It was perfect, so he called Moony out of their room so that he could go to eat.

Three minutes later, Moony came out in his rubber duck pyjamas bottoms and some black t-shirt he found in the closet. He was very surprised to see dinner ready.

"You like?" Sirius asked hopeful.

Remus smiled and looked at him. "Padfoot, what did you do?"

Sirius shrugged. "Dinner?" he queried.

"No," Remus shook his head, "I mean, did you do something wrong? Why did you cook dinner?"

"I didn't really cook dinner," he said truthfully, "and I just really wanted to tell you something important _before_ something important comes up again,"

"Okay then," The werewolf said as he sat down on his usual chair, "Do tell me,"

Sirius sat right in front of him and mumbled something that Remus could quite comprehend. Remus raised an eyebrow and asked Sirius to repeat himself.

"I said," Padfoot repeated loudly, "That I have been planning this trip for us in, well, a week. Don't freak out or get mad with me, because I have been trying to tell you but something always comes off and–"

Remus raised a hand. "Wait," Ha narrowed his eyes ay his boyfriend. "In a week?"

"Yeah," Sirius nodded fervently, "Which I know is two days after the moon, but we're not exactly going by wizarding means,"

The blonde was very curious at that, "What do you mean? We're going like muggles?"

Sirius smirked and shook his head. "No, Moony, we're going on an adventure!"

* * *

Remus had not really been surprised his stupid dog had arranged a trip for the both of them, in the Andes. Merlin, that place was cold –even more than Britain– and he was going while still feeling like a dumpster.

He was going just to please Sirius, and maybe he could have fun too. The big mountains of the Andes just called on a big adventure.

They were packed and off to go just in time, were they would get in a plane (Sirius had insisted. Damn those puppy eyes,) even if Remus had a fear of flying.

At least the plane ride had been safe, because whatever they were going to do was certainly not. They were staying in a cozy little inn in the middle of nowhere.

"Are you certain we are near?" Remus said annoyed.

Sirius confidently showed him his map; "I've got this awesome map that's going to take us to the awesome mountain of Aconcagua,"

"Acongwhat?" Remus asked confused, "Show me the map,"

The brunette passed him the map and after a minute or two Remus sighed. "Padfoot, this is a map for Asia, and we're in South America,"

"Oh!" Sirius exclaimed, "That makes more sense! I was beginning to think we were in the wrong place,"

Remus grabbed Sirius by his jacket and dragged him back into the inn. "You're such an idiot, Padfoot,"

"You know you love me," Sirius said with a crooked grin.

"Oh," Remus laughed, "I obviously do, but let's buy the right map and head off to see that mountain of yours,"

"And then we'll get ice cream?"

Remus almost smiled at Sirius's enthusiasm, but kept his face neutral. "Then we'll get ice cream,"

Padfoot grinned and ran out of the inn to play with the snow, and at that very moment, Remus couldn't help but think that his boyfriend was an actual five year old.

 **FIN**


End file.
